Criminal in Training UNEDITED
by Amberrrr
Summary: Alice runs away from home when her parents threaten to institutionalize her. When a gorgeous stranger tries to steal her car, she looks to him for a little adventure. J/A. BEING REWRITTEN. VISIT MY PROFILE FOR DETAILS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am a freaking writing machine! I wrote the last 3 chapters of You Belong With Me today and now I started this. I have no idea what's wrong with me. It's probably just that I have no idea what to do with myself since I have no more episodes of Lost to Watch until season 6 comes out on DVD. Anyway here it is.**

(Just a note: The Italics will be Alice's Visions)

_I glance out my window. This man is walking towards my driver's side window. He's wearing worn clothes that appeared as if at one time they were quite valuable. He knocks on my window. Upon closer examination I notice that who I originally thought was a man of twenty-five years of age couldn't be more than eighteen nineteen at best. He was gorgeous. He knocks on my window. I open it of course. I don't want the glass to obstruct my view of this beautiful boy. _

_He leans into my window and puts a gun to my head. "Don't make a sound." He has a beautiful voice. I could listen to it for hours. "Get out of the car and give me the keys. Then you're going to go in that store and I'm going to drive away. Understand?" He asks._

"_Yes I understand." I hear myself say. I'm not afraid. _

"_Good now get out of the car." He says._

"_No" I say._

Only seconds pass. What took minutes in the vision only takes a millisecond in real life. The whole thing is very weird. What you see on TV is very different from the real thing. I always hated _That's So Raven _because they got it all wrong. When I have a vision it's like I just remembered something. I should have kept my mouth shut when I was younger. If I had never told my mother that Raven's visions weren't like the ones I had then I probably wouldn't even be in this situation.

What's the situation? You might ask. My parents are tired of me "pretending" to have visions. I should have just went along with it when they told me to quit lying about the visions. But no, I just had to defend myself and say that I wasn't pretending and that they were real. Well that was just what they needed to hear.

This morning they told me that I was going to be going to a nice place where the doctors could make my visions go away. The truth is I almost went along with it. I hate my visions. They're a pain in the ass. If I thought for a second that the doctors at the psychiatric center could make my visions go away then I would be all for it. The problem is I'm not schizophrenic. I'm quite sane.

Well I used to think I was. Now I'm not so sure. Why do you doubt your sanity? First off I'm talking to no one. Secondly, I'm on my way to park avenue to see some beautiful boy who plans on stealing my car.

Why are you doing that Alice? Well, mainly because he's the most gorgeous creature I've ever seen. Secondly, I'm not exactly an expert at running from the police. So I'm thinking that if he's going to steal my car then he must have more knowledge than I do. So I'm going to ask him to mentor me in the ways of being a criminal. Hopefully he won't find that offensive. If he does I hope he'll make my death quick and painless.

**a/n: Just a quick little chapter. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics are Visions and Thoughts_

So, here I am sitting in the parking lot of Macy's waiting for the thief to show up. Fifteen minutes pass and I start thinking that my vision must be wrong. Then out of the corner of my I see him. He's weaving methodically between people on the street. He glances around the parking lot and then sets off towards my car.

He's even more beautiful in person. His blonde hair is blowing around his face in the wind. _It must be cold today_ I think. He pulls his worn green army jacket up around his neck. As he gets closer I see that his eyes are crystal clear blue. What I didn't see in my vision was the dark circles under his eyes. He looks very tired and sad and maybe even a little angry. I was beginning to regret my decision to tell this guy "no".

He knocks on my window. Even I question my sanity as I roll down the window. Then just like in my vision he leans in and puts a gun to my head. "Don't make a sound right?"I ask. _I'm just asking to die _I think. He looks puzzled but nods once. "Get out of the car and give me the keys. Then you're going to go in that store and I'm going to drive away. Understand?"

"Yep I understand" I say to him.

"Good, now get out of the car."He growls.

"No can do buddy, I happen to need this car."

He looks taken back but he soon gathers his composure. "Lady, I'll blow your face up if you don't get out of this car."

"I don't think you will," I hear myself say even thought I really think that there's a strong possibility that he might. "If you shot me then you'd have quite a mess to clean up. You don't look like the cleaning type of guy so I'm guessing you'd just leave me here in my car. So instead of grand theft you'd be charged with murder."

He leaned out of my window and I silently prayed that he would let me live. Then the beautiful criminal just walked away. That had never occurred to me when I decided to do this. "Wait!"I call. Surprisingly he turns around. "I'll take you wherever you need to go. I just really need to get out of this town."

"He looks even more shocked than when I told him "No can do buddy, I happen to need this car." Then he turns around and I think _Now he's going to shoot me. _But shockingly he just walks around to the other side of the car and gets in. I let out a deep breath of air that I didn't realize I'd been holding.

"So where to partner?"I ask. I can see by the look on his face that he thinks I'm insane. It doesn't bother me though. I've been given that look a lot in my seventeen years.

"Just drive" he says. So I do. My future continually changes. One minute I see him pulling a gun out of his pocket and shooting me. Other times I see us together eating lunch. Then he makes up his mind not to kill me. My future is just of me driving the car with…this guy by my side.

_Two Hours Later _

"So, What's your name?" I ask. He gives me another one of those 'You're insane' looks before saying "You can call me Jasper." I pick up on his accent this time. I can concentrate on the little things now that he's not holding a gun to my head.

"Are you from Texas, Jazz?" He glared at me. I wasn't sure if it was because he didn't like his nickname or if he was tired of me asking questions. "Yeah" he grunted.

I decide to just keep my mouth shut. Then a few minutes later he mumbles "What's your name?"

I couldn't help but hide my smile. He notices it and looks angry. "My name is Mary Alice Brandon, but Mary is just a little to plain for me don't you think? So everyone calls me Alice." I can't help but be excited that he spoke to me. I figure that he won't say anything else. Surprisingly he speaks again, this time a little louder "So why do you want to leave Biloxi so badly?"

"You'd think I was crazy if I told you." I tell him. "I already think you're crazy Alice, so try me." I don't know why but for some reason I actually want to tell him about my visions. For some reason I feel like he'll understand. I glance over at him. He's looking at me expectantly. The angry look on his face is gone and he looks like someone who used to be a nice person. So, I spill my guts to him as we drive down the highway. I tell him about my visions and how I hated That's So Raven because she got it all wrong. I even tell him how I waited for him in that parking lot.

When I'm done I look over at him expecting to see the look that my parents give me on his face. Instead he looks as if he understands exactly what I'm talking about. I can tell that he believes me.

"I don't think you're crazy. Well let me take that back, I don't think you're schizophrenic. You're insane but not in the way you're parents think you are. No sane person would wait for some guy to try and steal their car." He says with a smile. I giggle because it's true and because I'm absolutely giddy that he believes me.

"So where are we heading, Bonnie?"He asks. "Anywhere but here, Clyde" I say as we drive underneath the Biloxi city limits sign. I can't help but be excited for what the future holds.

**a/n: This chapter is a little longer than the first one. Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: I'm an updating machine :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and I never will so I'm not putting this again. **

The sun has been down for a quite a while before Jasper speaks to me again. "You might want to get off at this exit. The next big town is at least two hours away." I follow his advice. I haven't eaten since breakfast. "

Are you hungry?" he asks. "Yeah, You?" I reply.

"I'm a teenage guy aren't I?" he says sarcastically. "I don't know. How old are you?" I question.

"I just turned nineteen. How about you?" I consider lying about my age but then I decide against it. "I'm seventeen."

"Pull in here." He says pointing to a dilapidated diner. "This place has the best burger in town." I do as he asks and park near the front of the building.

"So how do you know about this place?" I question. Had he not pointed the building out, I wouldn't have even seen it.

"I lived here for a while. I used to come here three or four times a week." He replied suddenly very eager to get out of the car. "Let's go eat. I'm starved."

I follow him into the diner and take a seat across from him at a booth near the door. The diner is deserted. A waitress named Patty comes to take our order. I automatically don't like her. She stares at Jasper the entire time that she takes our order. Then when she leaves she squeezes his shoulder.

"So Jazz, where were you planning on going after you stole my car?" I ask. "Do you always say exactly what's on your mind? Because I swear it's like you have no filter." He asks

"Well I feel like we have a very open relationship Jazz. Now, stop trying to change the subject and answer my question."

"I didn't really have a place picked out. I just needed to get out of the city and fast."

"Well what was the big hurry? Biloxi is a lovely city. You could have stayed around a while and did some sightseeing."

"If I recall correctly, you were in a pretty big hurry to get out of the city as well."

"And I told you my reason, so you can tell me yours."

He leaned towards me and lowered his voice. "People were starting to recognize me. Biloxi's county jail is really horrible, or so I've heard. I just didn't want to get caught." He admits.

"Get caught for what?" I ask.

"Murder of course." He says like it's obvious. He watches me closely for my reaction. I can't help the shock and fear the shows on my face.

"Really Alice, you've rode in a car with me for 8 hours. If I was a murderer I would have killed you already. I was only joking." He says. I can tell that he's a little hurt by my reaction.

"So what did you do?" I ask.

"Well, I robbed a couple of places, stole a couple cars, and managed to con several people out of about a thousand bucks each in my spare time." He says. I can tell he's kind of proud of the last one.

"So how would one go about conning someone out of a thousand dollars?" I ask suddenly curious about Jasper's crimes.

Then the waitress shows up and gives us our food. Jasper thanks her and she squeezes his shoulder again. "No problem sweetie." She says and then walks away. _Yeah you better keep on moving._ I think.

"Well?"

"It doesn't matter Alice. It's not like you'll ever need to know." He says as he takes a big bite out of his burger.

"Teach me." I say.

He puts his burger down and looks at me like I've grown a third head. "What?" He asks as he takes a drink from his glass.

"Teach me how to be a criminal." I say.

He looks as if he's about to choke on his drink. He finally gets it down and says "You know, I'm beginning to think you're parents are right. You are crazy." He says with a laugh.

"I'm dead serious Jasper. I'm a seventeen year old girl. I haven't graduated high school and I have no desire to have a real job. I want to do this." I explain.

"You do realize that f you get caught you can go to jail. Besides you're a psychic you can do that for a living. That's not a real job."

"Haha funny. Please Jasper, teach me." I beg.

"Okay" he says. I can't believe that he gave in that easily.

"Really?" I ask. There must be some sort of catch.

"Really. I've been on the lookout for a partner in crime. It's a lot easier to con someone with two people. Plus I could use a lookout for robberies. I trust you Ali."

I squeal. I grab his hand and say "This is going to be so much fun! You won't regret this."

"You know for some reason I believe you. Now can I please eat my burger before it gets cold?" He asks.

"Oh yeah, sure." I say as I let go of his hand. I can still feel the warmth of his palm. I feel all tingly from the contact.

Then it hits me, I'm falling for a criminal and now I'm his partner in crime.

**a/n: this chapter was harder to right than the others. I don't know why. **

**Well review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: I have never updated a story this quickly before.**

"So," I say after we finish our burgers, "are we going to rob this place?" I'm excited.

"No." He replies.

"Well why not?" I ask disappointedly.

"Well first, they probably don't have over two-hundred bucks in the register. Second, you have absolutely no experience with this kind of thing. We'll start off small." He explains.

"When do we start?" I ask. "We'll start when we get to the next big city, so probably tomorrow.

"Well let's get a move on." I say as I pull out my wallet and grab for the bill. He yanks the bill out of my hand.

"Now what kind of guy would I be if I let you pay for this?" He says as he gets up to pay the bill at the register.

I watch him walk away. I'd be lying if I said that I don't like the way his tight Levi's hug his ass. Now that he's not looking at me I have the chance to study him more closely. His blonde hair is chin length. He took off his jacket once we entered the diner. His green thermal hugs his arms and I can see that he's not as lanky as I had originally thought. He's muscular but not repulsively so.

He glances over his shoulder at me. I can see the smirk on his face. He knows that I was watching him. I smile at him as he walks back to the table.

"Let's go." He says

"You're way too eager to become a felon." He says once we reach the car. I practically dragged him out of the diner.

"I just didn't like our waitress." I mumble. "What's wrong with Patty?" He asks. "Um, I think she spit in my food." I lie. I can tell that he doesn't believe me but he lets it slide.

"Do you want to drive?" I ask suddenly very tired. "Sure" he replies. I toss him the keys as I get in the passenger seat.

"Wow you're short!" His knees are stuck underneath the steering wheel. He has to pull the seat all the way back before he's comfortable. "I can't even reach the accelerator without the seat pulled all the way forward." I tell him.

"Really? I hadn't noticed how short you were." He says clearly shocked.

"I'm 4'10." I say. He just nods. He turns on the radio and switches it to some country station. "You listen to country music?" I ask.

"Of course I do. I'm from Texas, remember."

I wake up in a motel room. Someone has taken my shoes off and pulled the covers up around me. I don't remember anything after Jasper said he was from Texas.

I look around the room. There's light peaking through the closed curtains. Jasper is nowhere to be seen. _He drugged me and stole my car, _is the first thing I think. Upon closer inspection of the room I see Jasper's jacket hanging on a chair near the door. _So he stole my car and forgot his jacket. _I think back to my dreams from the night before. Most of the time I'll even have visions while I sleep.

The only thing I remember dreaming about was having a pet unicorn. Obviously not a vision. I should have had a vision about him stealing my car.

The door opens and someone tiptoes in. It's Jasper. "Hey, you're awake." He says. "Yeah, where were you?"

"Well you see, you kept mumbling something about unicorns in your sleep and it reminded of doughnuts. Then I realized that I was hungry so I borrowed your car and bought doughnuts." He said, holding up a bag. "I hope you don't mind."

_He didn't steal my car, he stayed._ "No, I don't mind. What kind did you buy?" I ask relieved.

"Well," He began as he sat down next to me on the bed, "I didn't know what kind you like so I bought one of each kind they had."

"Did you get chocolate?" I ask excitedly. Those are my favorite.

"Yeah, of course. Those are my favorite." He says.

"Really? Mine too." I squeal.

"Oh, well I only have one…"He trails off as he sneaks his hand in the bag. He thinks that I don't see him. He's mistaken. I leap across the bad and nearly tackle him trying to get the bag. _He will not take my doughnut._ I eventually get the bag and open it. I look inside and to my surprise there are at least five chocolate covered doughnuts.

I look at Jasper for an explanation. When he sees my face he busts out in laughter. After he calms down he says "I don't play around with my chocolate covered doughnuts. I wanted to make sure that even if you liked them, there would be plenty for me."

I give him my most evil look and grab two. I toss the bag to him.

"So what are our plans for today?" I ask.

"I thought that we'd start your "training" today." He put air quotes around the word training.

I gobble down the rest of my doughnut and say "I'm going to get a shower and then we'll start."

I bathe quickly and dress in the clothes from yesterday. I didn't have time to pack a bag when I ran away and now I regret it.

I go back into the bedroom part of our room. Jasper is sprawled out on the bed watching _SpongeBob_. I plop down next to him and look at him expectantly.

"Ready?" He asks standing up and turning off the T.V.

"Yeah."

"Make sure you have all of your stuff. We're not coming back." He says while putting on his jacket.

"You already checked out?" I ask.

"Alice, I never checked in."

"Well how-"

"All in good time. I'll teach you everything I know but we'll start small." Jasper said. "Now come on, the mall opens at 10, we need to go."

"My 'training' starts at the mall?" I ask.

"Yeah, we need to get out of here." He says.

_My first criminal act is going to be at the mall. Sounds like fun._

**a/n: The "training" starts in the next **

**review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: I waited 2 days between updates and guess what? It paid off. I got seven reviews for last chapter when I had been getting 4 or 5 if I was lucky. woot!**

I walk into Macy's and start browsing through the clothes. I replay everything Jasper told me on the way over. I see a t-shirt that I don't like and I grab it. Then I make my way over to the really cute tops that I've been eying since I walked in. I quickly survey the area without looking suspicious. There's no one around. I fold the shirt up neatly and place it on top of the ugly Tee. I throw another shirt that I'm not interested in on top of the cute top. Then I grab three pairs of jeans, making sure that the pair I like can't be seen in my stack of clothes.

I go to the dressing room. Jasper told me that if there was someone there to count my garments that I shouldn't steal anything. Luckily, there's no one there. I go into a large dressing room and throw my clothes down.

I inspect the security devices on each article of clothing. The top I like only has an ink tag. _That one I can stick in a freezer sometime later. It doesn't set off an alarm anyway. _I think. I strip of my loose fitting tee and put on the cute top. Then I put my shirt back on. I inspect myself in the mirror. The stolen top can't be seen. I look at my future to see if I end up in jail. _For now, I'm free. _

Now I look at the jeans that I want. They have a beeping tag. I dig in my purse and pull out the all purpose tool that Jasper lent me. _If you're any good, we'll buy you your own._ He had said with a grin. I pulled the needle-nose pliers out of the tool. I simply snip the metal pin holding the tag onto the jeans. It was just as simple as Jasper had said. I put the abandoned security tag into the pocket of an unwanted pair of jeans. Then I slip on my newly acquired jeans underneath my old ones. I glance at the price tag. _One-Hundred dollars huh? I could have saved a lot of money if I had started doing this a long time ago. _

I take all of the clothes that I brought into the dressing room off of their hangers. Then I put them back on the hangers making sure that they look like they've been tried on. I glance at the ugly Tee. It's only five bucks. Jasper's voice rings in my head. _If you see something cheap, buy it so you don't look suspicious. _ I keep the cheap tee and return the other clothes to the rack outside the fitting room.

I take the Tee to the register and pay for it quickly. I turn around and then walk leisurely to the door. _Don't act nervous._ Jasper had said. _They'll never suspect you unless you give them a reason to. _I'm almost to the door when the clerk yells "Ma'am!"

_Crap! Do I run or turn around and play it cool? _I decide to play it cool. I turn around and walk back to the register. "Yes?" I ask. "You forgot your wallet." "Oh, thank you very much!" I say gratefully and make my way to the door once again.

This time I make it outside. Jasper is waiting for me on a bench outside the store. "Find anything?" He asks. "I bought a T-Shirt"

"Great!" He says suspiciously.

"I need to go to the Lady's room" I say. "Okay there's one over there." He points.

I go in and strip off my stolen clothes. I place them in the bag with my purchased Tee and put on my clothes. I wash my hands and face and take a deep breath. _I actually did it! _I make my way back outside to find Jasper waiting for me by the door.

"Enough shopping let's do something fun." He says when we make it to the car. "I don't think so." I say.

"What do you mean?" He asks. I pull out his multi-purpose tool. "We need to go buy me one of these. It worked like a charm." I hand it to him and show him my newly acquired partial wardrobe.

"Huh, when you told me that you bought a T-Shirt I assumed that you chickened out. I never expected that you would actually pull it off on your first try."

"Well I'm just full of surprises." I say.

He looked at me for a long time before saying, "You sure are."

**a/n: Alice's first theft went well. This was fun to write. I know it was short but I wanted to get this out. **

**I'd like to say that I am not a thief. I have no idea how to steal things. I did lots of research on different methods though. I wanted it to be believable. If stealing is as easy as the internet makes it seem then, I'm not surprised that so many people do it. **

**There's no way to steal reviews though. So how 'bout being nice to me and leaving a few? **


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: Since I got 8 reviews last chapter, I thought that I would give you a little treat. Part of the chapter is in Jasper's POV. Enjoy!**

JPOV:

Just after we leave Macy's, my phone rings. I glance at the caller ID. It's Emmett.

"Hello?"

"Jazzy! Where are you? My crazy wife seems to think that she saw you sitting outside of Macy's. I'm calling to prove a point."

"Actually Em, I was just outside of Macy's." I explain to my brother-in-law.

"You're in town? Why didn't you call? We should get together for some fun." He says fun in such a way that I know exactly what he's talking about.

"I just got in last night. As for that fun, I'll check with my partner-" I look over at Alice to see her reaction to her title. She's smiling. "and see if we're interested. I'll call you later." I hang up before Emmett can say anything else.

"So partner, are you up for a little breaking and entering?" I say with a smile.

"Of course" She says.

At first I felt really bad about corrupting this poor girl's innocence. It was completely selfish of me and I know that I shouldn't have but, she just seemed so miserable that day. That day that I tried to steal her car. The day my life changed.

I couldn't kill her. I found her too attractive. She stood up to me, even at gunpoint. It was extremely sexy. Sometimes I wish I had decided to steal a different car. Sometimes I wish that I had left her at that hotel. I had every intent to, but at the last minute I chickened out. She trusted me, a criminal. It had been a long time since anyone had trusted me.

I couldn't betray her. I care for her too much.

xXAxJxAxJxAxJxAxJxAxJXx

APOV

Jasper pulls the car up to a cute little house with two cars parked outside. He turns off the ignition and says "We're here." He gets out of the car and about that time, a blonde bombshell runs out of the house. She sweeps him into a hug and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

_I should have known better than to think that Jasper was single. He's too gorgeous. _Soon a humongous, burly guy comes out of the house. He wraps his arms around the blonde's waist and shakes Jasper's hand.

Jasper turns around and pulls me towards the other two. "This is my partner, Alice." He says.

"Omigawd! Jazzy when you said partner I thought you meant like a gay husband. Oh wait, you're not a tranny are you?" I'd like to say that the blonde said this, but it'd be a lie. The humongous muscular guy said all of this in a girlish squeal.

"Emmett stop freaking the poor girl out!" The blonde says as she slaps the guy on the head. "That's Emmett. He's not gay, he's just putting on a show. He's always thought that Jazz was gay and when he said that he was here with his partner…"She trailed off awkwardly. "I'm Rosalie, Jasper's sister. It's nice to meet you." The blonde, Rosalie, says.

_Sister! Yes!_ "It's nice to meet you Rosalie. You too Emmett."

"Well now that this has been settled. Why don't you come in? You two can explain how you met while Rose feeds us cookies." Emmett said while dragging Rosalie inside.

I give Jasper a look that says "WTF is wrong with that guy?"

"He's always been that way. I have no clue what Rose sees in him, but they're happily married. He's not usually this crazy. I'm sorry if he embarrassed you." Jasper says quietly.

We all sit down at Rose and Emmett's dining room table and Rosalie sits a large plate of chocolate chip cookies down in front of us. Emmett grabs five of them and I take one.

"Now Jasper, explain." Rosalie says. He does.

He tells them all about him stealing my car and how I refused to let him. He graciously skips over the part about me being psychic. Then he tells them about my first theft. Emmett leans across the table and gives me a high five.

"I chickened out on my first time. Nice work!"Emmett says. "Me too." Rosalie says.

"So, are we going to have some 'fun' tonight?" Emmett asks putting air quotes around the work "fun".

"Alice said that she was game."Jasper says. _What am I game for? _I wonder.

"Awesome! Let's go get changed."Rosalie says as she drags me into another room in their cute house.

"What are we doing?" I ask her after she shuts the door.

"I thought Jasper filled you in." Rose says.

"Not exactly…"I trail off.

"Well, I'll start from the beginning. Em and I are like you and Jasper. Partners in crime some might say. We steal and cheat and scam. We both have jobs also, unlike Jasper. We just steal for fun. For Jazz it's his way of life. Anyways, we've been scoping out this house for months. We were planning on breaking in tomorrow but when we found out Jasper was in town, we decided to do it tonight. It's always fun to break in with a group. It's going to be great to have another girl along for the haul. I'm pretty sure that the oldest daughter is your size. There'll be plenty of clothes for you to try on." Rosalie explains as she pulls out some clothes for me.

"The dark clothes are completely unnecessary but I like to be theatrical."Rosalie said as she hands me a pair of black skinny jeans, a black thermal, and a black beanie. "Put these on and then we'll do our hair and makeup.

Rose leaves the room for me to change. _She's so nice. I like her. _I pull on my clothes and look at myself in the mirror. I barely recognize myself. I look alive and happy. _I haven't been truly happy in so long. Who would have thought that stealing could make me happy? Or maybe it's Jasper._

"Definitely Jasper" I mumble to myself as I catch my reflection in the mirror. I have a goofy grin on my face just thinking about him.

**a/n: Next chapter will be of Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice breaking into the house. That'll be fun.**

**Review and the**

**Chapter will get **

**Posted sooner!**

**\/**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry to those of you that already read this and thought that this was a new chapter. I read over it again and saw a few mistakes so I went back and fixed it. Hope I didn't get anyone's hopes up :( A REAL new update should be posted tomorrow afternoon.**

**a/n: I love writing in this story. I'm embracing my inner bad girl :) I posted this way early, I just really wanted to get it out there. So leave me some reviews as a way of saying Thanks :) **

When Rose said that we were breaking into a house, I envisioned a three bedroom, two bath, house with a garage and a pool. I was wrong. You'd think that the psychic would know what to expect, but I've been blocking out the future. I enjoy living in the moment.

So imagine my surprise when Emmett drove past the house and said "That's the one."

It was a freaking mansion slash castle. I'm talking three stories and probably 15 bedrooms. It was surrounded by a huge gate and guardhouse.

I glance at Jasper. He laughs at the look on my face. I lean over and whisper in his ear "Who owns that?" He chuckles and says "Some author named Stephenie Meyer. She wrote some big Vampire Series. She's out of town for the week, so Em and Rose are embracing the opportunity to steal some of her treasures."

Emmett kept driving and stopped about three blocks down from her house. We all got out of the car and Em opened the back of his huge Jeep. He handed us all a large backpack. "There's more bags inside the pack, if we need them." He says as he hands me one. It's about as big as me. I sling it onto my shoulders and follow Jasper down the street. _I'm glad it's dark because I'm sure someone would call the cops if they saw us. _Emmett is really embracing the thief role. He's tiptoeing around the street. He reminds me of the jewel thieves in cartoons. When we reach the gate to Mrs. Meyer's house Emmett and Jasper cut into the woods. Rose and I follow them.

Emmett pulls out a small battery operated saw and starts sawing through the metal poles of the fence. "Won't the guards be able to hear that?" I whisper to Jasper, referring to the loud noise that the saw is making. He chuckles and then says "Emmett delivered them a pizza a couple of hours ago. He drugged it so they won't be waking up for at least three more hours. If they ate the whole thing then it'll probably be more like five hours. We'll be long gone by then." He explains.

By that time Emmett has created a hole in the fence big enough for us to get through. "Ladies first" He says with a bow. Rose and I crawl through the gate and Jazz and Emmett follow. "Faze 1 complete." Emmett says dramatically.

Emmett and Rose start walking to a door near the hole we made in the fence. "Won't they have a security system?"I ask. "Emmett works for the security system company. He installed this system and knows how to turn it off." Jasper explains. I watch as Emmett digs around in the dirt and finds a metal box. He then starts snipping at wires. "Wait, I thought he delivered pizzas?" I say to Jasper. He laughs at me "He came up with some lie about how Domino's wanted them as customers and to prove how delicious their pizza is they were giving away complimentary pizzas." He explains. _Those guards are stupid! _I think.

Emmett gets up of the ground and opens up the door. _It wasn't even locked! _"Faze 2 complete" Emmett says with a sense of accomplishment. I follow the others into the house and look around. It seems even bigger on the inside. Rosalie races upstairs and I follow her.

"That is the bedroom of the eldest daughter. I'm nearly positive that her clothes will fit you" Rose says as she points at a door and runs off.

I go straight to the jewelry box on the dresser. My eyes go wide as I take in all the diamonds. _This woman is RICH! _I open up my pack and dump my favorite pieces of jewelry in it. A diamond bracelet catches my eye. _It's beautiful! _I put it on my wrist and admire it. I want to put on a ring but my gloves are in the way so I just throw it in the pack, with the rest of the goods.

I head to the closet and open it up. I swear the heavens opened up and the angels started singing Hallelujah. The closet was huge. Like this closet is as big as my room back at home. I grab a pair of jeans and hold them up to myself. _It's a perfect fit! _The angels started singing louder.

I start browsing through the clothes. I pick out my favorites and throw them in the pack. By the time I'm through the pack is full so I take out the other bag that Emmett told me about. I head toward the shoes. I pray that she's a size seven. _Yes! Yes! YESSSSS! _I see a pair of the Armani shoes that I saw in a magazine a few weeks back.

I can't control myself anymore. I start dancing and jumping around. Soon arms encircle my waist. I turn around. It's Jasper. He grabs my hands and dances me around the closet. I laugh and he finally stops. "So why were we dancing?"He asks. "Because this girl is my size and she has the Armani shoes that I would have had to work the whole summer to buy!" I squeal as I gently place the shoes in the other bag. I blow a kiss to the shoes and whisper "I'll be back soon". I continue looking through the shoes and handbags.

Pretty soon both of my bags are filled. I look around her closet. You can barely tell that anything is missing. I try to pick up both bags . They're ridiculously heavy. I make it into the bedroom but my arms give out. Someone chuckles behind me. I jerk around. It's Jasper again. He picks the heavier bag and leaves me with the smaller one. "You're going to have to start working out if you plan to keep on doing this."He jokes. I pick up the remaining bag and follow him downstairs.

There are already two big packs sitting by the door, along with three other smaller bags, not including mine. "Rosie, baby we have to go now. You already have three bags full. That is enough." I hear Emmett say.

Soon I see them coming down the stairs. Emmett carrying four bags and Rosalie carrying one.

"How are we going to get all of this to the car?" I ask.

"I'm going to go pull the car out next to the woods. Give me five minutes then come out. Rose there better not be one more bag here or I'm going to be majorly pissed. It's already going to be hard to fit all of this in the jeep." Emmett says as he walks out the door still carrying his four bags.

We all just stand there until Jasper says "It's been five minutes, let's take all of this out to the road."

When we get to the road I see Emmett's bags sitting next to a tree. Rose piles the rest of hers next to those and leans against the tree. Soon we see headlights. Emmett hops out of the jeep and starts throwing bags in the back. Jasper helps and soon everything is piled in.

Emmett was right. There was barely any room left for me and Jasper to sit by the time everything is in the Jeep. I end up having to sit in his lap on the way back to Rose's house. I don't mind at all. And from the way Jasper is nuzzling in my ear the whole way home, I get the feeling that he doesn't either.

When we make it back to the house it's only Two-Thirty. Emmett says that we need to get the Jeep unpacked by day light so we quickly pile everything into one of the two spare bedrooms in their house.

By the time everything is out of the Jeep it's nearly Five-Thirty and I'm exhausted. Rose tells Jasper and I that we can have the other spare bedroom. I quickly take off my borrowed skinny jeans and black thermal, replacing them with the ugly Tee-Shirt that I bought at Macy's. It's several sizes too big and goes to about my mid-thigh.

Jasper walks in the room. He looks me over and takes a seat on the bed. "You wouldn't happen to have a spare pair of boxers lying around, would you?" I ask. "Actually, I do. He says as he walks over to the dresser. He opens a drawer and tosses me a pair with Power-Puff Girls on them. I slip them on underneath my T-Shirt and give him a questioning look. "Last time I was here, I needed a pair of boxers. Emmett gave me those and Rose told me that they would be in that drawer if I ever needed them." He says with a shrug as he pulls the sheets down on the bed.

"The bathroom is across the hall. If you need anything I'll be in the living room on the couch." Jasper says as he walks towards the door.

"Wait!"I call. He turns around and looks at me. "You don't have to do that. You can sleep in here. It's a big bed and I'm small girl. You'll fit…"I trail off with a blush. I feel stupid.

"Okay."He says simply as he pulls his shirt off and slips off his pants. I rush to turn off the light so I don't ogle him all night. Before I do I notice his scarred chest. I walk slowly back to the bed without turning off the light. I trace the scar on his shoulder. They go all the way down his arms. _No wonder he always wears long sleeves. _The scars continue all the way down his chest. "What happened?" I ask softly.

He looks in my eyes. In that moment I can see that Jasper isn't some hardened criminal. I can see the vulnerability in his eyes. As soon as it appears, it vanishes. "Would you believe me if I said I've been in a few too many bar fights?"He jokes.

I shake my head no. "I really don't want to talk about it yet Alice." He says as he gets up and walks towards the door. I try to hide my shock at the scars on his back. They're even worse. I think that he's getting up to leave. I start to protest but then I realize that he's only going to turn off the light.

I lie down and try to keep on my side of the bed. I feel the other side sink low and I know that Jasper is next to me. I lie there for probably ten minutes before I feel Jasper's arms snake around me.

"Is this okay?" He asks quietly. "It's perfect." I say. He lays there with his head against my back. Soon I feel moisture seeping in through my shirt. _He's crying. Do I try and comfort him or just lay here and act like I'm asleep._ My internal conflict rages on. Before I can make a decision, his body relaxes and his breathing evens out.

I block out my thoughts about his scars and focus on his steady breathing. Soon I fall asleep.

**a/n: What'd you think? This is the longest chapter so far. It's nearly double the length of the normal ones. What do you think about SM's appearance? I know she doesn't have a daughter but it was just too funny to pass up.**

**I think I deserve a cookie since this chapter is SOO long. Since you can't give me a cookie, How about a review?**

**\V/**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: 10 reviews last chapter! Yay! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm thinking there's only going to be 4 or 5 more chapters left. I'm considering a sequel…we'll talk about that later though. Please read the AN at the bottom.**

When I finally become conscious again, it's daylight. I glance at the alarm clock, it's 2 p.m. I roll over slowly, careful to try not wake Jasper. I want a better look at his scars. I'm surprised to find that Jasper is wide awake and staring at me. "Morning." He says with a small smile. "Good afternoon." I reply.

He continues to stare at me. "So, are you ready to talk?" I ask, effectively killing the moment and putting a stop to his staring. He runs his hands through his wild blonde hair and sits up.

"Not yet Ali, I'd like to have one more good day before…" He trails off. "Okay, so are we going to continue my training?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"No, I thought was thinking we could spend the day together…" He says almost nervously. "Jazz, we spend the day together every day." I say not understanding.

"I mean like as a date…" He blushes. I'm momentarily stunned by his appearance. Jasper blushing is a beautiful sight to behold. Then, I realize what he just said. Now I'm too stunned to speak. The moment that I've been secretly longing for is finally here. I realize that I've been silent for much too long.

Jasper is looking down at his lap. His cheeks are clearly very red. "Sound's great." I say chipperly. He looks up quickly and studies my face. It's like he's making sure that I actually want to go out with him. Whatever he's looking for he quickly finds and smiles at me brightly.

"Okay, well…we can leave at four. Does that sound okay?" He asks. I've never seen Jasper like this. He's always seemed so confident but now I can see that my first impression wasn't completely right.

"That sounds wonderful. I'll meet you in the living room at four. I have to get ready, so…go away." I say playfully. He smiles and pulls on his jeans from last night before walking out the door.

I wait a few moments before walking out the door behind him towards the bathroom. Before I can get there, Rose stops me. "Come on to my room. I'll help you get ready." She says excitedly. "How do you know already?" I ask. "Emmett may have been listening outside your door…" Rosalie says as she pushes me into the bathroom attached to her bedroom. "Now you get a shower while I figure out where Jasper plans on taking you."

I take a long shower and concentrate on relaxing all my muscles. I'm nervous. I take much longer to wash my short hair than usual. After the water turns cold I turn off the shower and get out. I dry off slowly and wrap the towel around myself.

I walk out into Rose's bedroom and find one of the dresses that I stole last night. It's a cherry red dress with a deep V neck and a ruffled bottom with a black lace overlay. The pair of black stiletto Armani peep toe pumps that I also stole are sitting on the floor next to the dress. I put on the underwear that Rosalie left me and then slip on the dress. Just as I suspected, it fits like a glove.

While I am examining myself in the mirror, Rosalie walks in. "You look absolutely gorgeous. Jasper is a lucky man."

I smile at her in the mirror and she walks up behind me. She pulls a diamond teardrop pendant, necklace around my neck and clasps it. Then she hands me the bracelet that I wore out of Mrs. Meyer's house. I put it on and look at myself in the mirror. I look great even without my makeup on or with my hair done.

I look much older than seventeen. I look just as old as Rosalie. "How old are you and Emmett?" I ask suddenly. She pulls out a cosmetics bag and answers, "Emmett's twenty-five and I'm twenty-three. Do you want to do your own hair and makeup or would you like help?" She looks like she really wants to help so I say "Help would be great."

Rose pulls a chair up to her vanity and tells me to sit. I do as she says. She hands me a bottle of foundation and says "Here, you can do this while I work on your hair." I take my time with the foundation and try not to look at what Rose is doing to my hair.

Just as I finish with the foundation, Rose spins my chair around and says "I'm finished with your hair. I'll do the rest of your makeup." I close my eyes and enjoy the quiet of Rose and Em's house. Soon Rose finishes with my face.

"Okay put on the shoes and grab the clutch that I laid on the bed. Then take a look at yourself." I slip on my pumps, grab the black leather clutch and turn around.

I don't even recognize the person in the mirror. Sure, I dressed up and always looked nice at home, but this is a whole new level. My normally spiky and unruly bob is laying flat. Normally I don't like the way my hair looks straight, but it actually looks great. My makeup is simple but sexy at the same time.

After I check myself out a little more I turn to Rosalie and give her the biggest hug my tiny body can muster. "Thank You!" I squeal.

"You are very welcome. Now, you go show off my handiwork to my lovely brother." She says as she pushes me towards the living room.

I see him pacing by the door. _Rose must have gotten to him too. _ I think. He's wearing a pair of black dress pants and a silky looking black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled down even though it's summer time. _Probably to hide his scars._ He's also wearing a cherry red tie that matches my dress perfectly. Rosalie had obviously attacked him with a comb and some hair spray. Normally his curly blonde locks would be hanging in his face. Today his hair is combed back behind his ears. His baby blue eyes can be seen from across the room.

Soon, he sees me and his pacing stops. He gives me a good long once over and then beckons me over to him. He opens his mouth to say something, but he's interrupted by Emmett crashing through the door, Rosalie following close behind.

"Sorry!"She says "I tried to keep him out of here but, He's just too big for me to handle." She explains.

"Aww Rosie, why'd you have to dress them like they're going to Prom or something? All they're missing is a corsage." Emmett whines.

Rose gives him a look that leaves him cowering. "We'll be going now." Jasper says suddenly.

He opens the door and pushes me out. "What is it with you people!" I nearly scream. Jasper looks puzzled so I explain. "Just because I'm small doesn't mean you have to push me out of every door. Rose does the exact same thing."I gripe.

He almost laughs but when he sees my glare he realizes that that probably wouldn't be the best idea. So, instead he just says "I'm truly sorry ma'am. It won't happen again." And like a true Texan, he bows his head.

He leads me to my car and opens the passenger door for me. I get in and he closes the door behind me and. After we're successfully on the road I say, "So, what are we doing this afternoon?"

"Well first I thought that we might do something a little silly." He says with a smirk.

"And what would that be." I ask curiously.

"I'm going to take you to meet a psychic."

**a/n: I know that this chapter was a lot later than usual. I've been busy and I started reading the Harry Potter books again. They're quite addicting. Also, sorry for the description of what they're wearing…I had a hard time writing this chapter. The clothes were the only thing I could really picture.**

**I'm having a hard time figuring out**

**what J&A should do for their date. **

**How about leaving a review or PMing me**

**And give me some ideas… I'll**

**Give you the credit &**

**I'll be eternally grateful :) **

**\V/**


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: My computer did not want me to write this chapter. I got a virus that attached itself to Microsoft Word. I'm not lying even though it sounds very convenient…ON with the story.**

The ride to the Psychic is a short one. Soon Jasper pulls the car into a parking space in front of a dilapidated shop with a crystal ball painted on the window. _**Madam Esme **_is written underneath the crystal ball. Jasper and I get out of the car and walk towards the shop's entrance.

When Jazz opens the door, an overpowering smell of incense wafts into the parking lot. We step into the dingy shop and walk towards a man with blonde hair sitting behind a small glass table. He studies us closely and says "You must be Jasper and Alice. I am Carlisle. Madam Esme has been waiting for you" He motions towards a doorway with a beaded curtain hanging from it. "Esme is in there." We walk towards the door and I whisper in Jasper's ear "Did you tell them our names when you called to make an appointment?" He shakes his head and says "I didn't call ahead."

When we enter the room a woman is sitting behind a low table. She's wearing silky robes and looks like any Psychic that you might see on T.V. I immediately don't like her. _She's just another fake who thinks that seeing the future would be fun. If only she knew what a pain in the ass it really is._ "Sit down." Esme whispers. We do as she says. On her starry table cloth sits a crystal ball. "May I see your palm?" She asks Jasper. He reaches across the table and grabs his hand.

"You have a very strong life line. You've never had much money but you've never had a problem getting by. You've recently found love." She reveals. I look at Jasper's face. He's blushing. Esme releases his hand and gazes into her crystal ball. "You have a dark past." _Anyone could figure that out by the scars on his hands._"Things will be getting darker but eventually your future brightens." _What a quack! _I think.

Then Jasper's phone rings. He glances at the screen and then leans over and whispers in my ear. "It's Rose. Will you be okay with her by yourself?" I nod and he walks out the door. As soon as he's out of sight the Fake says "Does he know you have the sight?" "Why don't you tell me? You're supposedly psychic as well." I sneer.

"You're right. I know that he's aware. I was just giving you the opportunity to tell me." She explains.

"Whatever. How much is this little 'séance'" I put the last word in air quotes "going to cost us?" I ask suddenly very ready to leave.

"You know, you're going to get caught, then both of you are going to go to prison. You stole several thousands of dollars worth of goods out of Mrs. Meyer's house. The police are onto you."

Jasper rushes into the room about that time. "Alice we have to go. " I get up quickly and rush out the door. Jasper throws a hundred dollar bill at Carlisle and we run to the car. He starts the car and fishtails out of the parking lot.

Once we're on the road I ask "What's going on?" "Rose called to tell me that we were on the news. Evidently the Meyer's daughter was a bit paranoid. She had a hidden camera in her room. They caught me and you on tape. Rose and Em never went in that room so no one knows they were there. The police think that me and you stole everything. When I got off the phone with her I heard Carlisle on the phone with the police. Evidently they had seen us on the news also." He explains.

"Well that's good." I mutter. Jasper looks at me like I'm crazy so I say "It's good that Rose and Em aren't suspects. They only do this type of thing once a year. I'm just glad they're not in trouble." Jasper nods in agreement.

"Wait, Rose is your sister. Since we stole all of the stuff near her house won't they question her? Wait! What if they search the house?"

"You're right they will question Rose. They probably will search the house but they won't find a thing. Emmett took all the jewelry to a guy that always buys it from him this morning. As soon as Rose saw us on the news she took all the clothes and got rid of them. She did keep some stuff for us but it's not at her house. She dropped some bags and some cash off for us at a safe place."

"So, her and Emmett are going to be fine." I say relieved. I really don't want them to get in trouble. They have jobs and lives. Jazz and I aren't tied down so we can run.

"Yeah, she told me what she was planning on telling the cops when they showed. They'll be fine. Sorry about our date. I'll make it up to you I swear."

"Sounds good," I say "So where are we headed?"

"We'll head to a cabin that Rose and Emmett bought a while back. They paid for it in cash so there's no record. That's where Rosalie left our stuff. Then we'll go get a new car. The cops are looking for this one. We'll stay at the cabin until I can come up with a plan."

"Okay, that sounds like a vacation." I chirp.

Jasper laughs and then gets a more serious look on his face. "Alice, I need to tell you something. On the news, they're saying that you're a schizophrenic who I took advantage of. They're saying I convinced you to help me. If we get caught, I think you should go along with it. I'll say that I forced you to come with me and that you-"

I cut him off before he can finish. "Jasper if I say that they'll put me in the crazy house."

"Yeah, you're right but that's better than prison." He explains.

"What about you? You'll go to prison." I say.

"I can handle it." He says aloud and then in a softer voice he says "I've been through worse." He pulls off of the main road and onto a narrow dirt one. We ride in silence and then we finally drive up to a small cabin.

We get out and stand in front of the car. The cabin is small and somewhat rundown. The windows are dusty and there's a large limb lying on the porch. It's obvious that no one has stayed here for a very long time. Jasper grabs my hand and leads me into the cabin. While the outside looks dirty and rundown, the inside is the exact opposite. It looks as if someone has just recently dusted and disinfected every surface in the small cabin. It has only two rooms. One is a large room that serves as the kitchen, dining room, bedroom, and living room. The second is a bathroom. There are two large packs lying on the bed. Jasper goes to those while I walk around the small kitchen.

The refrigerator is full and the cabinets are fully stocked with canned goods and cereal. I make my way to the living room. There's a shelf that's holding at least a hundred DVDs. The TV is large and has a DVD player and an X-Box attached to it.

In the bathroom there's a basket full of hair dye and bleach and everything that one might need to dye their hair.

I walk back into the main room and find Jasper still standing over his pack. "What is this place?" I ask.

"It's Rose and Emmett's safe house. They wanted to make sure that if they were ever suspected for a crime that they'd have a place to stay until they could come up with a plan. They keep it stocked with food. Rosalie drops by once a week to throw out old groceries and replace them with fresh ones. Then once a month she cleans it." He explains without looking up from the pack.

I walk over to him to figure out what he's so distracted by. He's looking at a backpack full of money. He's holding a note. "How much is that?" I ask

He hands me the note instead of answering. It reads:

_Jasper,_

_This is all of the money we got last night plus most of what Em and I have been holding back in case of an emergency. There's enough for you to get away and start over with Alice. Find J. Jenks. He can help you get fake ID's, Birth Certificates, etc. It'll cost you an arm and a leg but you should probably still have at least 25K left for whatever other expenses you may have. Jenks has a key and an address to another safe house. That one is more permanent and you should be able to live the rest of your lives there._

_I Love You,_

_Rosalie_

_p.s. I'll be in touch when the Police Investigation has calmed down enough. Treat Alice right._

"Twenty-Five Thousand dollars? Wow, your sister must really love you." I say to Jasper.

"She's not my sister." He says quietly.

"What?"

"She's actually my cousin. I think I'm ready to talk now, Alice."

**a/n: I had every intention of using some of the wonderful ideas you guys sent me. Then I started writing and this just came out instead of a date. I'm hoping to use some of your ideas later but I don't know if I'll get to. The story is coming to a close. Probably only 2 or 3 chapters left. I'm still undecided about a sequel. We shall see.**

**Review?**

**\V/**


	10. Chapter 10

"She's actually my cousin. I think I'm ready to talk now, Alice." Jasper sighs as he pulls me down on the bed next to him.

I nod to let him know that I'll listen to him. He sighs loudly, looks down at his lap and says, "Rosalie's parents, the Hale's, adopted me when I was five years old. Her mother is-" He stops there and shakes his head, "was, my mother's sister. The Hale's had no idea that I even existed. They hadn't seen, or even heard from my mother in ten years. When social services contacted them and asked if they would adopt their late sister's son, they were shocked. In one day they found out that my Mom was dead, that she had a son, and that she was living about 20 miles away from them and hadn't tried to call or visit."

He stops and takes a deep breath still looking at his hands in his lap. Thousands of questions run through my head but I keep my mouth closed and let him tell his story.

"I don't really remember any of this so it's hard to tell you. Rose was nine at the time so most of what I know is from her. In fact, all I know about that time is from her. I don't remember the first five and a half years of my life."

I can't keep quiet at that point so I ask "Why?"

"All the psychiatrists that the Hale's sent me to always said that I blocked it out. If something terrible happens to someone, the brain will actually block out the memory. The Hale's and the Cops kept pressuring me to remember but I just couldn't. The cops needed a witness for my mom's murder trial-"

I cut him off there "Your mother was murdered?" He finally looks at me. The vulnerable Jasper is back. His eyes are wet and I can see the anguish and fear in his eyes. He nods and says "Her boyfriend, my father, killed her and got away with it, all because I was too big of a coward to remember." The water in his eyes spills over and I lose it. I wrap my arms around him and say over and over "It's not your fault."

If anyone took a picture of us in that moment, it would have been a strange one. There I am cradling a grown man, twice my size in my arms while we both cry our eyes out.

When our tears dry out the cabin is dark. Jasper interrupts the quiet by saying "Yes it is" Even in the dark the confusion is easily seen on my face. "It's my fault that he was found innocent. I didn't try to remember. I actually tried not to. Who knows what happened to me? I don't want to know and remembering my mother's murder would also mean remembering the abuse. It's my fault that he's free and it's my fault that everyone in that courtroom thought that it was my mother that gave me all these scars. I know it was him. My mother loved me." He says hoarsely.

"Of course she did. Only a monster could not love you." I say as I kiss him on the forehead and get up off the bed. I walk to the kitchen and make us both a bowl of _Coco Puffs. _I bring the bowls to the bed. He sits up and takes one from me. We eat in silence. After I finish I ask "So, how did you become a criminal?"

He laughs and says "Rosalie's parents died when I was fourteen, and Rose was eighteen. The judge did us a huge favor and granted Rose custody of me. The thing is Rose was about to start college and I was about to start high school. She was busy all of the time studying and taking classes so she was never home and when she was, home she was distracted. We had money from the Hale's will so that wasn't a problem. I didn't start stealing because I needed to. I started because I wanted Rose to pay me some attention. When she finally found out about my 'extracurricular activities', she thought it was cool so I taught her like I've been teaching you. I kept it up because we were finally spending time together. I flunked out of high school because I didn't try. So when I didn't graduate I couldn't find a job that didn't involve fast food so I just continued stealing." He shrugs as he finishes his _Coco Puffs_.

Jasper stands up and stretches. "Tomorrow, we need to go back into town to get a car and find J. Jenks. So tonight, we need to take advantage of Rose's beauty supplies."

"Ooh! Can I cut your hair?" I ask suddenly excited. Jasper looks wary so I say "I used to cut my Dad's hair all the time and I groomed my dog Jake. I think I can take care of you."

"Okay but if you butcher my blonde locks I won't be quick to forgive you." He jokes.

"They won't be blonde for long. If we're running from the Cops I think a whole transformation is in order." I say as I drag him into the bathroom. I go back into the kitchen and pull a dining chair into the bathroom.

"There's some costume makeup in the closet next to the bed." Jasper says as he sits down in the chair in front of the mirror.

I run back into the bedroom area and pull out a Ziploc bag full of beards and fake mustaches. There are several wigs hanging on pegs in the closet also. I grab the beard bag and go back to the bathroom.

I put the bag on the bathroom counter and stand behind Jasper. I look at him in the mirror and decide how I'm going to cut his hair. I run my fingers through his hair and he smiles. "You like that?" I ask. His response is closing his eyes and nodding. I continue to massage his scalp for a few moments before grabbing a pair of scissors and making the first snip while he's relaxed.

I continue to snip and massage and pretty soon, he looks like a different guy. Gone is the long blonde hair with a part down the middle. It's replaced by short bangs and a more boyish short cut on the sides** (Pic Links on the Profile. They're of Jackson R. That's how I picture Jasper)**.

I grab a bottle of dark brown semi-permanent hair dye (so that his hair will be back to normal soon) and grab a towel. "Take off your shirt." I tell him.

Jasper gives me a look that portrays his thoughts of "What are you up to?" very well.

"I just don't want to get dye on your shirt." I explain. "Oh, and here I was thinking you were trying to seduce me." He half flirts and half teases as he pulls his shirt over his head. Now that I know the scars are there I can look beyond them. He really is gorgeous. It's obvious that he's muscular and strong but I don't think that he works out. His stomach is defined and a hint of abs is visible.

_Is it just him or is it hot in here? _I think. When I get back up to his face he's smirking at me. I've been caught checking him out twice now.

"Umm, you can stick your head in the sink now. The box says that your hair needs to be wet."

He bends over and turns on the water for the sink. I swear he purposefully bent over at such an angle to give me the perfect view of his ass. It's like he actually enjoys me ogling him. I take a long look and take a mental picture before slipping on a pair of gloves that were in the basket with the dye. I lay out the timer, a comb, and a garbage bag that were also in the basket.

Jasper soon finishes wetting his hair and returns to his chair. I mix up the dark brown goop and slop some onto his pretty blonde locks. _Bye, I'll miss you but you'll be back soon._ I think. I massage the dye into his hair and then run the comb through it to make sure that the color is even. After I finish I set the timer for 10 minutes and slip the garbage bag onto his head. _Make sure not to cover your whole head or you'll die while dyeing _My mother had told me the first time I colored my hair.

"So so can I cut and dye your hair now?" Jasper asks teasing.

"Oh, well I figured that since my hair is so short that I would just wear one of the wigs in the closet" I explain.

"Go grab one. I want to see." I go back into the bedroom area and grab a long blonde wig. I go back to the bathroom and Jasper is waiting for me. I show him the wig and he takes it from me.

He slips the long blonde wig onto my head. He studies me carefully. Unknowingly, we've drifted closer to each other. Suddenly realizing this Jasper decides to take advantage of the opportunity. He leans in close to me and I know that he's about to kiss me. I ready myself but then he stops short. He sighs "I'm sorry but, this is gross. You look too much like my sister." He yanks the wig off of my head and leans in close again.

Our lips meet momentarily and in that brief second sparks fly. It's exactly how books and movies describe those earth-shattering life changing kisses that never happen in real life. At least not until now. He pulls away and looks in my eyes. Whatever he sees there shows him that I want him so he leans back in for another kiss. Just as things start to get hot, the timer goes off.

He groans and pulls away. He grabs the timer and chunks it back into the basket. He looks like a pouting four year old who didn't get to watch all of his T.V. show.

"There'll be more time for that later, but right now; we need to get that dye off before it eats off your scalp." I say. "Get in the shower and rinse until the water turns clear. Then use the conditioner that came with the dye." I say as I walk out of the bathroom and close the door behind me.

xXAxJxAxJxAxJxAxJxAXx

"Hey Alice," Jasper says later that night. "There was another wig in that closet right? Because I just don't think that I can kiss you when you look like Rose." He teases after a short make out session.

I run my fingers through his now short coppery colored hair (the dye just didn't turn out right) and say "There was a brunette wig that I could wear if you really wanted. I've always wanted to be blonde though. They say that they have more fun. You really couldn't kiss me if I was blonde?" I tease.

"Well I could but it might feel like incest." He teases back. Jasper looks at the clock and says "It's kind of late and we have a busy day tomorrow. We should hit the sack."

We both change into sleeping clothes quickly (in different rooms much to my disappointment) and get in the bed. I lean over to turn off the lamp on the nightstand when Jasper says "Alice?"

"Yeah Jasper?"

"I think that I might be in love with you."

"I think that I might sort of love be in love with you too" I say as I reach over and turn off the lamp. There is no sort of in my mind though. I am in love with Jasper.

He pulls me close to him and wraps his arms around me just like the night before. Only this time, there are no tears and sadness. Just love.

**A/N: I Love this Chapter. The first part was really hard to write for some reason but then it just flowed. I got 12 reviews last chapter. That's a record for this story and a new personal record. The most reviews YBWM got for a chapter was 11. It averaged about 6. CIT's average is over 8. So thanks for that! **

**On another note, I'm about 85% sure that I'm going to do a sequel. Updates probably won't be as regular because I'll be in school but…better late than never. **

**2 more chapters and an Epilogue! **

**p.s: I hope Jasper didn't seem too bipolar. I wrote the sad part and then stopped because I was feeling depressed. Then when I came back I started the happy part. I can clearly see where the mood shifts. Hopefully it's not too obvious to everyone else. This a/n is WAY too long. bye**

**Reviews?**

**\V/**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the ridiculous wait. Forgive me?**

**Quick recap: I suggest that you re-read the last chapter. I had to read the last 2 to write this.**

**Jasper tries to steal Alice's car. Alice refuses and asks to drive him wherever he wants to go.**

**Alice asks Jasper to help her become a criminal.**

**J and A meet up with Emmett and Rose and rob a house.**

**J&A get caught after robbing the house but R&E stay out of trouble.**

**J&A run to a safe house and give each other makeovers. J&A confess their love and kiss.**

**Rose gives them money and instructions on where to run.**

Waking up next to Jasper is definitely something that a girl can get used to. _I get to do this for the rest of my life._ I think.

I extricate myself from his hold and go to the kitchen. I turn the radio on very quietly and pull out a carton of eggs to make for breakfast. Soon a song comes on and I start to dance around a bit as I scramble the eggs.

"I could get used to waking up to this." Jasper says, referring to my booty shaking, as he walks into the kitchen.

I giggle and say "It would be very sweet of you to finish cooking breakfast while I go get ready."

"Fine." He says as he pushes me toward the bathroom.

….

After a quick shower, a simple make up job, and styling my new brunette wig, I walk into the kitchen.

Jasper is sitting at the kitchen table with a small spread sat out in front of him. "That is much better than the blonde one." He says referring to the brunette wig. "So you think you can kiss me without it feeling weird?" I say as I walk towards him. "Let's see." He places a small peck on my lips, leaving me wanting more.

"No problem." He says and takes a bite out of his toast.

I sit down across from him and we eat quickly. "I looked up the address for J. Jenks. It appears that he's a lawyer. His office is about fifteen minutes away from here."

"A lawyer forges papers? That's a little strange." I say. Jasper nods his agreement. "Don't we need a new car? I mean the police are looking for mine."

"That's already been taken care of. There was one outback that Rose and Em paid cash for. It's untraceable. I already pulled it around to the front and put our bags in it. As soon as I get a shower then we'll leave." Jazz explains.

"What about my car?"

"Emmett will come over a little later and take care of it."

I try not to think about what that might mean. I do love my junker car.

We finish eating and Jazz goes to get a shower while I do the dishes. I don't want to leave dishes for Rose to do. She'll think I'm a slob.

…

**Jasper's POV**

After I get out of the shower I towel dry my now copper colored hair. I slip out of the bathroom quietly in hopes that I can catch a glimpse of Alice when she doesn't know I'm there.

She's at the sink doing dishes. She goes to scratch her nose and gets soap bubbles on her nose. She is the most beautiful creature I've ever seen.

_She loves me. Me a criminal. Me with a very dark past. Me a total screw up. I don't deserve her._ _I get to spend the rest of my life with her._

I thumb the small box that Rose left for me in the paper sack hidden underneath the money

_**Use them wisely**_

_I'm going to be the happiest man alive even though we'll be looking over our shoulders for the remainder of our days, just waiting for someone to recognize us._

I go up behind her and wipe the soap off of her nose. "You are beautiful." She blushes and kisses me.

She wipes her hand off on a towel and turns to face me again. "It's time to start our new life together."

"Let's go." I take her hand and we walk out to the new car.

….

The ride to J. Jenks office is a short one. I walk around to Alice's side of the car and grab her hand. We walk in together. We walk to the reception desk and the lady asks "Do you have an appointment?"

"No but a friend of mine sent me. Rosalie McCarty?" I say.

The receptionist pushes a button and says into an intercom "A friend of a Ms. McCarty is here to see you with no appointment. Should I send them in?" A male voice says "Yes send them right in."

We walk through the door and a short man stands up from behind an oak desk. "Hello" I say. "Rose tells me that you can help me get some papers…?" I trail off just in case we're not in the right place.

"Ah yes. I already have some prepared for her and Mr. McCarty in case of emergency. All I will need is both of your pictures. Come into my other office." He leads us through a door and into a closet. A small door is in the floor and he pulls it open and leads us down the steps. I glance over at Alice and squeeze her hand reassuringly.

"Just step in front of this screen ma'am I need your picture for your driver's license." He says to Alice.

She lets go of my hand and has her picture taken. I repeat the process. After he's finished he motions for us to sit down on a couch. "I'll be done with your papers in just a moment. Have a seat." He says as he walks into another room.

After a few moments Alice whispers "You don't think that he'll call the police do you?"

I squeeze her hand "If Rose trusts him then so do I." She nods.

Soon J. walks back into the room carrying a manila envelope. "Here you go Mr. Edward Cullen." He says handing me a new ID and the manila envelope. "And here you are Mrs. Bella Cullen." He says to Alice handing her an ID.

"There are birth certificates, social security cards, registration for the car Rose has at the safe house, and two credit cards with your new names on them, are all in the envelope. The location of the second safe house is also enclosed. I hope that everything turns out well for you." He says and I shake his hand. "So do we." I take Alice's and we follow J. out of his second office.

As we walk outside Alice looks at me and says "Where to Mr. Cullen?" She asks me. I pull out the sheet of notebook paper with directions to the safe house. "Arizona, but I have to do one thing first." I say. "And what's that?"

"You can't be Mrs. Edward Cullen without a ring." I get down on my knee, pull the box that Rose left for me out of my pocket and say "Will you be my wife?"

"I would love to be your wife Eddy!"Alice squeals. I slip the ring on her finger and say. "I love you Alice."

"I love you Jasper."

I kiss her softly and lead her back to the car.

"Let's head for Arizona so we can start our new life." I say as I pull out of the parking lot. Little did I know, we would never make it out of Texas.

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. I make no guarantees for when the next chapter will be up. It shouldn't be as long a wait as last time. I'd love to get a few reviews though, even if I don't deserve them.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Last Chapter before epilogue. I've decided against a sequel. There will probably be two chapter/outtake thingys after the epilogue. **

Jasper POV:

I hold Alice's hand as I drive down the road. My eyes are on the road but my mind isn't. I think about Alice. How we met. How she stole my heart. How lucky I am. I am so immersed in my thoughts that I almost don't notice Alice's grip on my hand tighten.

I glance over at her. Her face is blank. I pull the car over and shake her shoulders. "Alice!" I say it again and again. Silent tears roll down her face. Minutes pass. The light in her eyes returns and she snaps out of the trance.

"What just happened?" I say.

"A vision." She says shakily. "What did you see?" I ask.

She hesitates and then says "Our new life in Arizona will be amazing." I kiss her cheek and then pull back out onto the interstate.

…

Hours pass and Alice barely speaks the entire time. Every exit that we pass she whispers "I love you". We pass the exit for Austin, Texas. I look over at Alice expecting to hear her say "I love you" just like she had at every other exit that we'd pass. Instead I see tears flowing freely down her face.

"Alice what's wrong?" I say.

"I'm so sorry. I love you." She hiccups this over and over through her tears. "What's going on?"

I look in my rear view mirror and see blue and red lights. She notices them at the same time. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Alice." I say through the blaring of police sirens. I grab her hand and take the engagement ring off of her finger. I pull the paper bag out from under my seat. I slip the ring into the bag and grab the other object that Rose left me. A gun.

"Alice, I need you to listen to me." I grip her hand and try to communicate my earnestness.

"I love you more than anything. After we get out of this car I want you to ignore every word that comes out of my mouth. You are not going to prison. I'm going to protect you and to do that we've both got to lie." I tell her my plan quickly. "Do you understand?"

She nods and says. "I do." The irony doesn't escape either of us and we chuckle humorlessly.

"Jasper," Alice whispers so low that I almost don't hear her. "What is it?"

"I saw this coming. I'm-" I stop her there.

"It's okay." I say even though it's not. Thoughts race through my head. She doesn't want me or love me. She wants me to get arrested.

"Jazzy, I-" I stop her again. "It doesn't matter. We have to go" I don't want to hear her apologies.

I sling the car onto the side of the road and jump out quickly. I open Alice's door and pull her out as the cops stop and pull out their weapons. I put the gun to Alice's head and walk her to the back of the car…

…..

Alice's POV

We drive down the road silently. Jasper is obviously deeply immersed in his thoughts. For the first time in days I decide to open myself up to the visions that have haunted me since childhood. I tear down the wall and multiple visions overtake me.

_Austin, Texas exit sign. Sirens. Red and Blue lights flash. A shiny metal gun. Jasper holding the gun to my head. Cops everywhere. "Put the gun down son" they say to him. Mean words flow from his mouth about me. The cops point their weapons at him. He pushes me away throwing the gun down_

_A courtroom. 12 jurors looking at Jasper scornfully. Cops lead him away in handcuffs. _

_My small white room. Nurses in white scrubs. Large men with sedatives that make me sleepy._

_Jasper and I much older, saying I do._

_Jasper holding my hand as I give birth to our first child._

Then I'm being shaken awake by Jasper who looks terribly worried.

"What just happened?" He asks.

"A vision." I say as I wipe the tears away that had been falling down my face.

"What did you see?" he asks me. I start to tell him but then I see the face of our unborn child. Even though we'll both be unhappy for a few years, eventually we will be happy. I decide to omit parts of my vision and just tell him simply

"Our new life in Arizona will be amazing."

He kisses my cheek and then pulls back out onto the interstate.

….

I am silent the entire ride. I whisper "I love you" at every exit sign we pass. I have to tell him that as much as I can while I still can. Several times I almost tell him the truth but then I remember how happy we were in my vision.

Austin's exit sign is visible in the distance. The tears that I've kept in check for hours now run freely down my cheeks. Jasper looks at me and opens his mouth and asks me what's wrong. I continually repeat "I'm so sorry" and "I love you" through my tears.

Soon he sees the same red and blue lights that I saw in my vision. He tells me what to do but I don't listen. I already know what his plan is. I saw it in my vision. So instead of listening I stare at him. I try to memorize every inch of his face. I drink him in and hope that it will be enough to get me through our long separation.

I try to tell him that I saw this coming but he cuts me off before I can. He tells me that it's all okay but I can see it in his eyes that he doesn't understand why I did this to him. I can only hope that one day he will.

He slings the car off the interstate and jumps out. He pulls me out and drags me to the back of the car. He puts the gun to my head as multiple cops jump out of their cars with their guns aimed at him. The cops try to talk him down. Telling him how he doesn't really want to hurt anyone. He then starts to tell them how I mean nothing to him.

I tune him out. No need for me to have to hear the insults twice. Instead I focus on the way his body feels pressed up against mine. Even though he has a gun pointed at my head, he still holds me against him carefully. Making sure that he doesn't hurt me.

I soak him in because I know that any second now, he's going to push me at the nice looking police woman that's standing off to the left of us and then throw the gun down.

Soon he does and a hollow feeling develops in the pit of my stomach. I miss the contact immediately. The police woman grabs me and proceeds to cuff me. I look at Jasper and wait expectantly for him to drop the gun. Except he doesn't. He instead points the gun at his head. I scream for him to put it down. The woman turns me around and pushes me against the hood of her police cruiser. I can see nothing that's going on behind me. She tries to pat me down to check for weapons but it's difficult since I'm thrashing around and screaming for Jasper to put the gun down.

She hits me over the head with something and the last thing I hear before blacking out is two distinct gunshots...

**A/N: Cliffy I know. Next chapter is the epilogue. You should be getting that within the next two weeks. My goal is to have this story finished before my Christmas break ends. We shall see if I accomplish this. **

**Reviews will make the final chapter come faster.**


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: This is the final chapter. There might be two outtakes that I'll post at some point in time so you might want to add me to author alerts or story alerts.**

Alice's POV

I had always assumed that real psychiatric hospitals were not as bad as television and movies made them out to be. Boy was I wrong. They are just as bad and maybe even worse. White walls, nurses walking around with sedatives at the ready, the real crazies who stare at the ceiling and mumble to themselves.

Green Meadows Mental Rehabilitation Center is especially terrible if you are not crazy. Of course, the more you deny your insanity the more medicine the doctors give you to try and "cure" you.

If one good thing came out of the four and a half years that I spent at Bell-Reeve it's the fact that they actually managed to find a medication to rid me of my visions. Some might dispute that I was actually crazy but I know the truth.

The only reason I was sent to Green Meadows is because my parents hired a good lawyer, J. Jenks. Of course, they don't know that he actually helped Jasper and I with our criminal exploits. What they don't know won't hurt them. J. told me to plead mental instability. At first the jury didn't believe me but after Jasper's testimony, they decided that instead of being sent to prison, I should be sent to Green Meadows.

By telling the jury that he took advantage of a poor mentally unstable teen, Jasper confessed his guilt and was sentenced to 10 years in prison. During our trial, he wouldn't even look at me. I could see it in his eyes that he didn't understand why I hadn't told him the cops were following us.

I was released from Bell-Reeve six months ago. I managed to find a job (which wasn't an easy feat since most people don't want to hire a crazy person, even a cured one) and save enough money to rent a decent sized appointment.

Today, Jasper is being released from prison. Because of his outstanding behavior, he only served half of his sentence. We have had absolutely no contact for five years. And since the medication I'm on blocks my visions, I have no idea how he's going to react to seeing me.

I sit in my car. Memories wash over me as I wait for Jasper to walk through the prison gates. The day we met when he tried to steal my car. The hours we drove across the lower half of the United States. That final day when the bullet that was supposed to go through Jasper's skull busted through my back windshield instead.

_Flashback:_

_The police woman, Leah, had me pushed against the back of her cruiser trying to pat me down. I'm flailing around trying to break free of her grip. Behind me, Jasper is holding a gun pointed at his own head. Cops are surrounding him telling him to put the gun down. I scream and fight. Leah then slams my head down onto the hood of her car a little too forcefully causing me to black out. Before I sink into the darkness I hear two gunshots._

_When I wake up Jasper is screaming in agony clutching his now mangled hand. One police officer, named Charlie I had later learned, shot Jasper in the hand just as he had been about to pull the trigger. The impact of the Charlie's well aimed bullet moved Jasper's hand, and caused the bullet Jasper had intended to end his life, to bust through my back windshield._

_End Flashback_

Of course, I had no idea that Jasper was going to try and kill himself. It was a split second decision that I hadn't accounted for in my vision. I can't really understand the reasons Jasper had for trying to end his life. My best guess is that he assumed that I didn't love him anymore.

The prison gates are opening. I clutch a stack of letters in my hands. I wrote to Jasper once a week for five years. Of course, I couldn't send the letters to him. My doctor at Green Meadows said that it wouldn't be healthy. So instead I kept them and decided that when Jasper was released I would give them to him and hope that he could find it within his heart to forgive me.

There he is. He looks very different yet the same. He's still long and lanky. The last time I'd seen him, his hair was still sort of long and dyed a coppery color. Now his hair is back to its original blonde but his hair is shaved very short. As he gets closer I can see the dark expression on his face. The playful look that used to occupy his eyes is now gone and is replaced by a haunted blank look. Prison has changed him.

He looks around the parking lot. Rose and Emmett were supposed to pick him up but I asked them to run a few minutes late. I reach to open my door and notice that my hands are shaking uncontrollably. I take a few deep breaths and try to calm my raging nerves.

I open the door and step out of the car. At first he doesn't notice me. When his eyes finally rake over me, it is almost as if he doesn't recognize me. Then recognition flashes across his face. For a brief moment the Jasper I used to know is back. But just as suddenly as it appeared it vanished. Replaced by pain and sadness.

The hollowness that had situated itself in the pit of my stomach for the past five years raged on. I can hardly breathe knowing that I caused him pain.

I walk up to him with tears in my eyes and say simply "I know that I don't deserve it, but would you please just read these." I hand him the letters. He says nothing. Instead he just stands there staring at me.

I see Rose and Emmett pulling into the prison's parking lot. I nod my goodbye to him and walk back to my car. It's all out of my hands now.

Jasper's POV.

Prison wasn't nearly as bad as I had imagined. I had assumed that if I was ever caught that prison would be pure hell for a "pretty boy" like me. I mean I had seen the way Alice checked out my ass, so I could only assume that it would make some pervert in prison really hot and bothered.

But for the first time in my entire life, I was actually glad that I had been abused during my childhood. The scars kept me safe. The inmates assumed that I was some tough guy who had been in a few too many bar brawls or prison wars. The dead look in my eyes and the fact that a cop shot me also helped to perfect my bad boy "Don't fuck with me" image.

Little did they know that I was almost the biggest pussy in that hellhole. I mean what kind of wimp tries to shoot himself because a girl broke his heart. Apparently I wasn't the only wimp. My cellmate, Sam Uley, tried the same thing (well with prison issue bed sheets not a gun) after he was charged with the manslaughter of the love of his life, Emily (drunk-driving incident). So we bonded over the fact that we were both stupid wimps who were heartbroken and it was our own damn faults.

At first I was angry with Alice, but then I realized that I brought it on myself. She was a sweet innocent girl that I took advantage of. I actually convinced myself of this during my testimony at her trial. I felt so guilty that she was going to be put in that Hospital that I couldn't bear to look at her. Well the other reason was that I was afraid to look at her for fear that I would cry. Like I said I'm a pussy.

So I kept my head down, stayed out of trouble and was as respectable as possible to all of the prison guards. I was rewarded with only serving five out of the ten years I was sentenced to. Today, I'm being released from prison. When I called Rose to tell her the good news she was ecstatic. She already has me a job seat up to work with Emmett on a construction crew and she said that the keys to their cabin are mine.

Not a day goes by that I don't think about Alice and I tried writing to her once or twice but I never sent the letters. I know that the best thing for me to do is to leave her alone and let her get on with her life. She should marry someone respectable, not an ex-convict.

As I lay on the bottom bunk of the bed in my cell, all I can think about is Alice and how our life could have been. I understand that she wanted out and didn't want to live her life on the run but it doesn't stop me from pretending. I imagine that I wrote to her everyday and that she is actually waiting outside for me. As the guard comes to get me and I say goodbye to my friend Sam, I pretend that I can see her in a matter of minutes.

I sign the papers and change into the clothes that Rose dropped off for me earlier. I'm itching to get outside. I've managed to convince myself that she's waiting for me. It's so obvious that the guard looks over at me with a grin and says "She's waited for five years. Five more minutes won't hurt." That statement shocks me back into reality and I silently chide myself for getting so worked up over a fantasy.

I sign the final paper and the guard tells me that I am officially a free man. He leads me to the front of the prison and opens the gate.

I glance around the parking lot and realize that Rose and Emmett have yet to make an appearance. Annoyance flares up but I quickly push it down. I have no right to be annoyed with them. They have lives. I glance around the parking lot and am momentarily taken back.

A short woman with long black hair is stepping out of a car that looks exactly like the car I tried to steal from Alice. She turns around and I see that it actually is Alice. Well, not really but she's my imaginary Alice. _Maybe I'm the one who needs to be in Green Meadows. This fantasy is getting a little out of hand._ Being the masochist I am, I decide not to break out of the fantasy and instead just enjoy it while it lasts.

_Alice never has long hair in my fantasies. She always looks like she used to, in my mind._

She walks up to me clutching a stack of envelopes and I can't help but wonder what my sick mind has thought up. She stares at me for a moment before saying "I know I don't deserve it, but would you please just read these." I'm speechless because usually in my fantasies she runs up and hugs me or kisses me.

She hands me the letters and simply nods and heads back to her car. Rose and Emmett pull up soon after she pulls away. Rose jumps out of the car and hugs me tightly but I barely notice. All I can focus on is the very real feeling of letters in my hand. Rose pulls away and looks at me strangely. "What's wrong?" she asks.

"Do you see these?" I ask her motioning to the letters. She nods and I nearly piss my pants. _Alice was really here and I didn't even speak to her._ "Are they from Alice?" she asks me. "Uh-huh." I say as I tear into the first letter in the stack.

Later I can barely recall Emmett pushing me into the backseat and driving me to the cabin. I won't remember walking in the door or making myself something to eat. I read all of the letters in about six hours, thoroughly entranced by the words on the pages.

In the very final letter, dated today, Alice only leaves an address. I can only guess that it's where she lives. I step outside and only then do I realize that I don't have a car to drive. I decide to walk but then I notice Rose and Emmett's SUV sitting in my driveway.

I jump in and on a sticky-note stuck to the steering wheel is a note from Rose.

_You might need this._

_-R_

I tear out of the driveway and almost manage to get a speeding ticket on my very first day out of prison. I can't even bring myself to care. _My girl still loves me. _I swing into a parking spot at an apartment complex. I glance at my letter one more time and see that she's in apartment 316. I jog up the three flights of stairs and stop at her door.

Only then do I realize that I have no idea what to say. Before I get the chance to contemplate what my next words will be, Alice flings open the door and stands there obviously waiting for me to make the first move.

I lean in quickly and give her a sweet and tender kiss. I revel in the feeling of her lips on mine and in the back of my mind I can't help but wonder how I went five years without that feeling.

I back away and say "I love you too and I'm ready to make that baby-having vision come true" with a small grin. Part of me was joking but the other part of me was thinking I've been in prison for five years and received absolutely no action (which I guess is a good thing). She giggles and pulls me in to her apartment and proceeds to kiss me hungrily. I know that we have a lot of issues to work through, questions to ask and answers to give. But right now, all that matters is that we're together, we're in love and that she seems to want this just as much as I do.

_**TheEnd :)**_

**A/N: Alright my lovely reviewers. It's been a nice ride and I hope you all love this story as much as I do. It's been a blast to write. Be on the lookout for one-shots and/or outtakes. If you have any suggestions for what you'd like to see leave it in a review or PM me.**

**Review? Pweeze?**


	14. AN

**A/N:**

**I am rewriting this story! I re-read it the other day, and thought "This sucks the big one". So I'm posting a rewrite of 'Criminal in Training' called "Less-Than-Legal Love". **

**For those of you saying "I don't want to read this piece of **** again." I totally understand. But, I'm adding new stuff (criminally stuff) and changing some of the things that I didn't like about the CIT.**

**The first chapter is up, and I'm working on the second so go read it :)**


End file.
